


A New Path

by TheLastAirBendingJedi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azulaang - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Semi-Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastAirBendingJedi/pseuds/TheLastAirBendingJedi
Summary: Set 5 years after the war, Aang takes it upon himself to escort Azula to Republic City for her trial. Along the travels, both must choose their own way forward.
Relationships: Aang/Azula (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. The Avatar Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally gathered the willpower to make an attempt at writing fanfiction. This has become my favorite ship of all time over the past year due to some amazing work here and on fanfiction.net. There is unfortunately such little work out there on this ship compared to others that I felt compelled to try my best to contribute! Anyways let me know what you think or any tips in the comments.  
> Ages: Aang-17, Azula-19, Zuko-21, Katara-19, Sokka-20, Toph-17
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun had just started to set, Agni’s light shining its final blazing glory for the day. Shades of purple and orange illuminated the late summer sky. Appa soared silently through the clouds as he, Aang, and Momo slowly descended towards an isolated island far off the Fire Nation's coast. The sky bison grunted briefly, signaling their arrival. Aang responded with a few friendly pats to Appa’s soft head before saying **“** Here we are, buddy. Whatever happens from here on out, at least I know I’ll have you guys by my side **”**.

The Avatar’s oldest friend reared his head slightly before roaring affectionately, letting his companion know he was right. The Airbender heard a chattering response over his shoulder, signifying Momo’s agreement. Aang smiled gently before grabbing the reins and leading them to a landing spot near the island’s beach.

After setting down in a grassy clearing near the daunting entrance to the asylum Aang jumped to the ground telling his friends to wait here. He turned towards the path that led to the cracked and nearly decimated large white pillars that marked the route to his desired location. Briefly slowing his walk to notice how the nearly new white paint was a stark contrast to the condition of the pillars themselves. It’s as if they were trying to portray that the ancient stone pillars were still a beautiful, or even **_reverent_ **sight to behold, despite the decay and signs of near collapse. Putting a pretty face on something beyond repair. The Avatar sourly wondered if this was a twisted example of the patients here, specifically _Azula_.. The fallen princess was the entire reason for his visit to the small island, to begin with. Ever since Aang’s vague vision of her nearly six months ago, the strikingly gorgeous and intimidatingly fierce woman that was Azula has corrupted his dreams. Memories of the past and blurred potential visions of the future haunted his nights. Despite some of the outcomes ending with him lying on the floor, body riddled with lightning, most of them are much more _tantalizing_.. Some nights he sees a few children with golden eyes and black hair, two of them bending air while one unleashed with beautiful **_sapphire_ **flames. Watching closely with high expectations visible was a slightly older Azula. Other nights all Aang sees is the Princess doing many _inappropriate_ things to the young Avatar. Although he knows these feelings are very wrong, those piercing, golden eyes follow him whether he’s asleep or awake..

The Airbender could no longer avoid and evade the blue flames that were burning in his mind. It had only been three days since word came to the Caldera that Azula would stand trial in Republic City for her crimes during the war. It took Aang **two** whole days to “convince” Zuko to let him, the Avatar of all people, escort Azula to the trial. He rubbed the back of his neck -hesitating ever so slightly- before continuing on his path through the white pillars that lead to the asylum. Looking up at the clouds as he walked, Aang started to recall the conversation that occurred before he left the Fire Nation Palace this afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Fire Lord Zuko stood by the window with his back to the Avatar. The Airbender noticed his friend's tired stance as he overlooked a seemingly never-ending courtyard in the Royal Palace. Aang wanted to remark how Zuko looked like he aged another 5 years in just the past couple of days, but Sifu Hotman looked to be in no mood for it._

_**“** You realize she will just try and kill you every chance she gets right?” Zuko remarked while turning slightly, looking over his shoulder at Aang._

_**“** Before you even say it, I know about the recent reports from her healers. Azula may have.. calmed down.. slightly... in these last few years; he said as if trying to go over his vocabulary very carefully’ But if you travel with her alone, she will take advantage of that. Either by hurting you or by just plain escaping. **”**_

_The Fire Lord had turned fully now, both hands gripping the royal desk chair of his office. Zuko was glaring only the way a member of royal blood could while the Avatar had his head looking down, seemingly uninterested in the conversation._

_**“** Do you even hear what I am trying to tell you right now, Aang? I want to believe Azula has improved and changed more than you do, but we don’t know if she can be trusted! She is my sister, for spirit's sake! I have known her for 19 years... get too close to Azula and you will be burned. **”**_

_Zuko stood tall now, hands by his sides. He had been nearly shouting by the time he finished getting his point across. Aang continued to sit silently with his hands together and his head down. Several silent moments passed before either bender dared to speak in the now deathly quiet office. Slowly the Avatar lifted his head and stared directly into his friend’s eyes as Zuko continued to scowl at him. The Airbender thought those eyes paled in comparison to the hauntingly intense and beautiful golden orbs that belonged to the Princess of the Fire Nation. Clouds of stormy grey focused on the Fire Lord as if Aang was trying to center himself before he exploded angry rebuttals. ‘Aang hasn’t looked at me like this since the war,’ thought Zuko, bewilderment starting to show in the young royal’s eyes._

_**“Are you done yet, Fire Lord Zuko”** the Avatar bellowed, the sound reverberating off the dark red walls in the room. The firebender felt everything around him shake slightly as he flinched just barely, preparing for his friend's next move._

_Aang moved swiftly to stand, grabbing the glider that was leaning on the chair next to him with his right hand. He was much taller now, grown to be a few inches over 6’ in the five years since the war._

_**“** You are one of my best friends Zuko but don’t take what I am going to say next lightly. **”**_

_The Fire Lord exhaled a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and looked away. He slowly shuffled to his desk and pulled out his chair, drearily sitting down. Taking another deep breath and exhaling, he motioned for Aang to sit also. Zuko’s much more serious than normal friend looked at the Fire Lord expectantly._

_**“** Please sit Aang. Then speak your mind. We can’t let this divide us before Azula's actually even on trial. That would be exactly what she wants.” Zuko smiled passively with his hand out, motioning his friend to sit again._

_The Airbender looked at him neutrally for a few seconds before nodding crisply and sitting down again, not bothering to put his staff down. “I understand what you’re saying Zuko. Honestly I do.. But how many times have you gone to see your own sister since she's been on that desolate island?”. Aang’s intense, standoffish look turned to one more empathetic. Zuko could do nothing but lower his head._

_**“** You may have read the reports, but I have seen her for myself multiple times in these past few months. Her inner flame has extinguished to nothing but a smoldering ember. It’s not right, and Azula or not, I have to do something. The healers have done all they can for her, and I know you just want to leave her there and not worry, but that’s not an option anymore with her trial in two weeks. **”.** The young Fire Lord’s eyes widened a bit at the accusation thrown at him by his friend. Zuko lifted his head to glare and respond; before he could, Aang continued to unleash a flurry of words like it was an airbending attack._

_**“** Azula has a chance to be better whether you want to admit it or not. She just needs a… healthier way to fuel her inner flame. The first steps on a new journey have already been taken thanks to the healers at the asylum but there is still a long road ahead. And who better to help a Fire Nation princess than the Avatar himself?” asked Aang with his signature boyish grin._

_**“** My mind has already been made up on this Zuko, things are pretty calm in the world right now and to me this falls under my responsibility not only as the Avatar but as your friend too. Despite you not wanting me to do this, I know you still care about Azula. And I appreciate your concern but I have a painful reminder not to turn my back to your sister anymore. **”**. The Airbender rose from his seat slowly, staff in hand, not breaking eye contact the entire time._

_“Sorry Zuko but I’m doing this with or without your approval.”_

_Aang turned swiftly and started to leave the room but not before saying over his shoulder **“** I’ll be leaving within the hour. Be out by the stables if you need me. **”**. The stunned Fire Lord couldn’t even respond before the Avatar had vanished like he was never there to begin with._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Aang was pulled from his thoughts after sensing two people with his earthbending on the horizon. The pair was standing roughly one hundred meters away, next to a small metal gate that led to the inner area surrounding the asylum. After approaching closer, he noticed both to be women in white and grey healer's robes; one nearly _**ancient** _as the pillars the Airbender had crossed on his way into the island. The other was a younger woman barely a few years older than Aang. Despite her hair and most of her face being covered by the robes' hood, the young Avatar could tell she was fairly attractive. But as soon as he locked eyes with her, the girl blushed and looked away, seemingly able to look at everything but him. **‘** Some people just can’t get over the whole Avatar thing I guess **’** thought Aang pointedly, starting to grow somewhat tired of the way people acted differently around him. The older healer stepped forward, cutting through any potentially awkward situation.

 **“** Good Evening, young Avatar. **”** uttered the elderly woman softly, finishing her greeting with a warming smirk. Aang responded with an equally friendly smile, clasping his hands together and bowing slightly “Hello Lady Chiyoko. **”**.

 **“** I assume you’re here to escort our Princess safely to her destination. It is good to see you again; I’ve waited to tell Azula just so her favorite visitor can be the bearer of good news! Come ahead now she is just in her cell enjoying some tea. **”**.

Chiyoko grasped his arm tighter than expected from the ancient woman and slowly but surely started tugging Aang along towards the front doors of the asylum. Without as much as a word, the younger healer followed, closing in behind them.

 **“** Speed it up young man there is **_no_ **turning back now! I’m sure our blue flamed beauty can’t wait to get out of here! **”**

Aang’s face gained a few shades of pink at the older woman’s words. This didn’t go unnoticed by Chiyoko as she watched the tall man close his eyes and tilt his head to the side, all the while folding his hands behind his head with a goofy smile. **“** What makes you think I’m her favorite visitor? **”** asked the Avatar bashfully.

 **“** You’re her only visitor Avatar Aang.. **”**

Barely heard above the gentle wind came the answer, unexpectedly spoken from the younger healer that had been trailing this entire time quietly. Aang didn’t bother to respond, wrapped in his own sudden _**guilt**_.

 _Guilt_ from not coming to see Azula sooner than his own selfish reasons called for.

 _Guilt_ from the fact he hadn’t spent more visits and more time here trying to live up his own commitment of trying to help the fallen Princess.

Before Aang could drown in any more of his guilt, he was stopped, nearly walking right into the door of the metal cell. Guilt was quickly replaced with feelings of anxiety and a sharp, acute pain on his scar. **‘** Am I even ready for this ? **’** thought the Airbender apprehensively. He had seen Azula multiple times since his vision a few months ago but now the weighing realization set in that the pair would be traveling on the road alone together... For **10** days on the way to Republic City. This trip will undoubtedly be the second death of the Avatar or open the door to new possibilities for both wayward travelers. The optimistic Airbender just hopes that there has been some ground gained with the dangerous princess. Despite the nerves he undoubtedly felt, Aang couldn’t help but also feel somewhat enlivened. It was time to see if he was walking the path he had seen his vision. This _had_ to be it.

 **“** Don’t worry young Avatar, you have nothing to worry about. If there’s anyone that should take Azula on this journey, it's you Aang. **”** spoke Lady Chiyoko in a soft tone, voice barely above a whisper.

The older woman’s reassuring words brought him back to reality gently. After nodding a thank you, he handed the healer the official documentation from Fire Lord Zuko. The Airbender suppressed a chuckle, thinking of the shaking messenger that brought him the scroll and Zuko’s wishes of “safe travels". Noticing Chiyoko walk away, he turned his attention back to the task ahead.

Despite his fears and hopefulness of what the next step might bring, Aang opened the door, advancing through without a doubt in his mind...

_He was ready to help Azula find her path... And perhaps find his own too._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Azula sat one leg over the other, facing the lone window in the sparse room. Steam from her tea floated deftly in the air. The sun’s nearly fading light shined directly through the undersized aperture, showing only the silhouetted outline of the sapphire’s temptress’s form. Aang felt like he walked into one of his recent dreams, all momentum leaving his body. Wide grey eyes took in the image, trying desperately to formulate a response. _Any_ potential words became strangled in his throat, daring to make an escape. The Avatar was only able to emit a low mumble that somewhat resembled a greeting.

 **“** Weilei, if that’s you, come take this rancid tea away from me. And when you see that old hag Chiyoko, tell her to bring me one with honey this time. Swiftly. **”**.

Azula finished her command by sticking out her left arm, displaying the barely emptied teacup. Briefly appalled by the young woman’s demanding tone yet seemingly calm aura before recalling in an instant just who he was sharing this cell with. ‘This must be some semblance for Azula of what it was like ordering around servants in that wretched palace,’ thought the air nomad sadly. A new sensation of determination surged through the young Avatar, willing him to step forward.

 **“** I may not be Weilei, butttt I’d be more than happy to find you some new tea Princess! **”** announced Aang confidently, trying to put on his most charming smile while stepping around the chair to the front simultaneously reaching for the cup.

The light-footed Airbender didn’t even stand a chance as the cup fell to the ground shattering in a flurry of porcelain shards. Astonishment rippled across Azula’s beautiful features for just a second, but without missing a beat the mask of control returned gracefully. _Alluring_ golden eyes narrowed and moved directly to look at Aang, passive grey meeting demanding gold. An all too familiar scowl met the Avatar’s gaze.

_**“What do you want now Avatar?”...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed my first EVER fanfic! It was a lot of fun writing this and I can't wait to continue the story. Chapter 2 will be up in a few days hopefully. I plan to put out at least one chapter a week until it's finished. And the next couple chapters should be longer.
> 
> P.S. I will be revisiting at least two or three of Aang's asylum visits soon through flashbacks as well as his initial vision that started all this. Also the other ships will be fleshed out more in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Stay safe and thanks for reading!


	2. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang and Azula's interaction continues...

**“** Not even a hello for your _favorite_ visitor? **”** asked Aang with his signature child-like grin. All he saw in return was a glare worthy of azure flames.

Princess Azula waited a few moments before even answering the pestering Airbender. She used the time to inspect -not admire- the changes in the man. Even though it only has been barely more than three weeks since the firebender had last been _graced with the Avatar's presence_ , changes were clearly visible. Most apparent was the dark hair that had been growing over his formerly shiny bald head. Probably about a month’s worth, Azula approximated. She even realized he had not shaved his chin or jaw in a few days, forming stubble.

 **‘** I’d never tell this fool, but the changes are for the best, **’** thought the Princess begrudgingly.

The other change was much less noticeable but didn’t go unseen by her acutely trained eyes. The Avatar’s gray depths still had the same mischievous spark as usual, but there was a new stormy intensity that swirled in the darkened eyes staring directly back at her. It’s like something was hiding behind the typical mask of compassion. Azula’s opinion of the younger man’s _physical_ appeal was increasing despite her best efforts. Finishing her assessment, she noted that his attire consisted of the same thing he wore on the day of the failed invasion attempt five years ago, never before noticing the pants to be Fire Nation. This outfit also left his right shoulder bare, much more _revealing_ than his typical more decadent robes. Forcing those thoughts aside, Azula focused on what stuck out most to her.

‘He must be wearing that to throw the Fire Nation’s failure in my face! That even though _ **I won**_ that day, he and his merry little band of misfits won the war... Well, let's see just how confident the little Avatar really is’ thought the princess wickedly.

Seeing the man in front of her tensley stuck in his place, Azula knew she held the upper hand, so the calculated princess made the first move. Standing up briskly, avoiding broken shards of porcelain teacup, the sapphire flamed temptress sauntered towards the Avatar. Hips swaying gracefully with each step. She didn’t even have to look to know he was watching her every movement intently. Approaching the towering man, Azula stopped directly in front of him as she looked into the deep gray eyes of the most powerful bender in the world.

In his eyes, she saw **no** fear.

His eyes held **no** contempt or disgust for what she was.

All she saw in the Avatar’s eyes was a slightly _intimidating_ passion and something else that was unfamiliar to her. Something that gave the dark-haired woman a fluttering sensation in her chest... Pushing that feeling deep inside, Azula growled lightly, failing to sound the least bit menacing. She advanced past the confused Airbender with a slightly aggressive shoulder brush heading towards her tiny bed. Frowning, the firebender thought disappointedly to herself that she might be losing a step. After reaching her poor excuse of a mattress and sitting down, Azula broke the silence.

 **“** I can assure you, Avatar, if you weren’t my _**only** _one, then you certainly wouldn’t be my **_favorite_ **one. **”** hissed out the Princess, innuendo dripping from her words. **“** Now I’ll ask again. What do you want? **”**

Azula leaned back on the palms of her hands and watched the words have their desired effect on the hopeless Airbender. As she relished in this brief but essential victory, the signature smirk returned in full force. Somehow blushing and frowning at the same time, he hung his head low, which was enough for her to prepare to go in for the verbal kill. But before she could speak, the Avatar had perked up, grinning ear to ear with a rejuvenated hope.

 **“** While yes... that may have been the case, but that won’t be a problem anymore! It’s time to get you out of this place, hopefully for good! I’m here to help you take the next step on your new journey. As a friend. **”**

Laughter reverberating off the metal walls of the cell was _not_ the reaction Aang had expected. He supposed it wasn’t the worst possible outcome given the circumstances. His positive expression turned to a confused one rapidly as he waited for her to finish. **‘** I’ll just enjoy it while it lasts **’** the Airbender decided, trying to figure out it was genuine. Slightly gassed, Azula spoke again.

 **“** My _**friend**_ the Avatar freeing me from the looney bin? Forgive me for thinking that’s a little too good to be true. **”** spat the princess.

Sitting up straight and crossing her arms, Azula looked narrowly at the tattooed man, thinking absentmindedly, **‘** What a waste of power and good looks this fool is. **’** Aang seemed to squirm just a bit under her scrutinous gaze, filling the firebender with a small amount of pride.

 **“** Who put you up to this ridiculous ploy? Those water tribe peasants? The loud blind girl? I know little Zuzu wouldn’t dare to put you up to something like this. Pathetic attempt as it was… **”** accused Azula, turning her head to the side and looking away as her voice trailed off quietly towards the end. She didn’t even want to try and believe things that couldn't be true.

 **‘** There is no reason for me to be let go from this bleak place, **’** Azula thought bitterly.

While it may be true, she isn’t shooting flames at any peasants, making the healers cry when they’re trying to help, or even seeing her mother anymore. The deadly firebender is still a war criminal who has served only five years in a rather cushiony prison compared to what she deserves. More than occasionally, Azula does feel angry at her circumstances, at failing her father, and at **_everything_ **in this miserable life. Still, she acknowledges there is nothing to be done about it now. The lonely prisoner also recognizes that there aren't the same causes for motivation as when she was a Fire Nation princess chasing her brother or the Avatar halfway around the world.

The thrill of dethroning leaders and burning nations to the ground was still inside her somewhat, but it felt like more of an afterthought lately. She supposed it would always be there, teeming under the surface of her soul, ready to consume any and everything in its path. Azula knows in her heart she doesn’t ever want to be Fire Lord again even though the words have never escaped her lips. If anything, she has become content with her routine, justifying that her life won’t change much anytime soon. Above all else, the princess feels _tired_ and has accepted the hand fate has dealt. The once-feared bender just wanted to be left alone on the isolated island until her flame was extinguished, far away from the rest of society.

The Avatar’s intense tone and bold words saved Azula from spiraling further inwards...

 **“** While we may not know each other that well _yet_ , princess, I hoped you understood me a little better than that. I would _**never** _say something of this magnitude with the intention of pulling it out from under you. Everything I told you is the truth, Azula. **”**

It was Aang’s turn to watch his words wash over the beautiful woman as her eyes widened gradually in disbelief, though not shying away from his direct attention. The Airbender quickly ostracized himself for thinking of her that way in a time like this, but he couldn’t help it. Azula looked _stunning_ in the shadowy cell, her golden orbs cutting through the dimly lit room to peer inquisitively at the younger man. Marvelous onyx-colored hair of the princess was tied up in a simple pony-tail, some loose strands of hair hanging over the side of her pale face. She was wearing the same outfit as usual when he visited, a weathered red prison outfit identical to the one Suki was adorning after her rescue from the Boiling Rock. The modest uniform would downplay most people’s features, but the Avatar couldn’t help but think Azula looked simply breathtaking…

Casual attire did nothing to hide the developed figure of the still confident temptress. Aang flushed pink slightly while trying to take in every _detail_ of her under the guise of a passive look, still fighting to conceal the blush that had overcome his face. The Airbender's attempts were valiant. But before long, she narrowed her eyes at the powerful bender, shredding through his well-crafted defenses.

 **“** Hm.. what a surprise. **”** spoke Azula, putting one finger to her chin and feigning a look of contemplation for a moment. Falling into her trap, the always optimistic master of four elements felt encouraged to respond.

But as Aang risked stepping forward, opening his mouth to answer, seemingly encouraged by her show, the ruthless firebender stood up with fury. A single finger with a sharp red nail pointed at the taller man, stopping him in his tracks. The fiery princess continued until she was just two steps in front of the air nation silk flowing off the Avatar’s sculpted form. The red-painted nail found its way into his chest aggressively, making the man wince just a bit.

 **“** You actually have something that could resemble a backbone. I wouldn’t expect you to be able to string such confident words in front of me consistently, but still, we both know there's no chance of us being friends, _Avatar_. **”** she growled.

Azula knew to curl her words around his title, trying to use who he is against him. She had to get the hopeless fool to understand their shared past is too much to overcome. Her victory over the Avatar in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se was still one of the things the fallen princess held onto from her former life.

 **“** There is no chance of the other nations letting me walk out of this cell with my life and my freedom intact. They _**fear** _what I could do to all this newfound peace you and my cowardly brother have worked so hard for. It’s nearly impossible for me to believe the scars I have left on the world have healed after only five years… **”**

The finger digging into the airbender’s broad chest started to glow warmly in a foreboding blue light, but he didn’t pull away.

The heated woman halted suddenly and dropped her head in an attempt to gather herself. The emotions she was starting to show were unbecoming of royalty. Regardless of the princess’ situation -both with her current incarceration and erratic mental state- she always prided herself on being able to show the enemy only what you _want_ them to see. Azula decided to display to the Avatar a lonely, sad woman that was tired of her imprisonment. Not willing to admit, the thought rang home with some painful truth.

Being a veteran manipulator, she knew this would ruse some truthful answers from the man compassionate about all life to a fault. Withdrawing her steaming finger from his chest and turning her back to the sympathetic look on the idiot’s face, the firebender’s will to continue was nearly stolen by the draining feeling that came from the loss of even the slightest contact with _him_. Following a brief inner conflict, she fought the urge to turn and look back into the gray pools of passion that were trying to get a glance into her soul the way no one ever has. Finding the strength to go on with her forlorn princess act, Azula had to convince herself that it was just that. An act…

 **“** I had given up hope that somebody would ever free me from this _dreadful_ place. Just tell me why you’re here… Please. I’m too exhausted for games. **”**

Aang was looking over the exasperated princess sadly, unsure of how to respond. He wanted to reach out and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Zuko’s warning flashed in his mind.

_**“...get too close to Azula and you will be burned.”** _

He couldn’t let any fear for the woman in front of him seep into his mind. There was no time to let doubts cloud his judgment.

Regardless of the fact she shot fire at him on only his second visit to the asylum Aang never truly felt in danger around Azula during her time here. Most encounters with the recovering princess have been uneventful, usually ending with her shutting him out with either silence or angry words. Shaking off the thoughts of any potential adverse outcomes, the young Avatar was committed to try and connect with the literal _woman of his dreams_. He willed forward, placing his hand on her clothed shoulder. She nearly jumped across the room, clearly startled by the sudden contact.

Azula turned her head to look back at him, trying hard to scowl at the gesture. All that she could muster was a flustered blush and furrowed eyebrows. Desperately the princess wished to withdraw from his touch, scoffing at the sign of weakness. But his hand on her felt like a flare on the horizon to someone lost at sea. His eyes were filled with emotions the firebender couldn’t name as they tried to draw her in with the promise of a new future. Suddenly she was fighting internally, trying not to turn around entirely and bury herself in his warm embrace.

Azula had to take a deep breath to exhale, simultaneously expelling all favorable thoughts of the Avatar.

 **‘** I can not let this fool’s overtly kind actions and words lower my guard. He still hasn’t revealed much information but already seems more comfortable around me. I must control myself and discover the Avatar’s intentions if anything is ever going to come of this! **’**

Not giving the princess a chance to break the connection, Aang pressed on, trying to show Azula he _wasn't_ hiding anything from her.

 **“** I know it must seem like there is no way this can be happening, but you have my word as the Avatar. _**Nothing** _I said was a lie. There is still a life for you to live outside these walls, Azula… **”** expressed the Airbender with quiet confidence. His tone left zero room for negotiation.

Aang, breaking the fevered stare between the two prodigal benders, began to see Yue’s bright luminescence shine through the barred window, signaling the night’s already rapid approach. Also feeling the wear of an emotionally draining day set in, the warm right hand was pulled away from the princess’ shockingly relaxed form. The moon’s glow made Azula’s pale form dazzle like a _midnight spirit_ appearing before him. With the Avatar succumbing to exhaustion -among other things- he turned around and began to walk towards the exit, not acknowledging the questioning look he was undoubtedly receiving.

As much as part of Azula begged to unleash sapphire flames on the man showing his back to her, she couldn’t help but be dazed by the way the master Airbender's sky blue tattoos were illuminated brilliantly in the moonlight. The way he stood out like a _**holy** _beacon in the darkness surrounding him made him look like the “God amongst men” he truly was. The princess was at a loss for words and actions like she rarely has been before.

Reaching the locked steel door, Aang knocked three times swiftly. A harsh screech of metal on metal signified the guards on the outside made the door capable of being opened from the cell's interior. Putting his hand on the release lever, the Avatar whirled around with beaming optimism, sporting a new radiant smirk. His gray eyes were once again an ocean of unreadable emotions.

 **“** We leave in the morning, so I would pack any belongings and get a good rest. We have some traveling ahead that you might not be quite familiar with. **”** spoke the Airbender offhandedly. Then his words took a more serious turn, standing out like a blazing bonfire in the cool room.

 **“** And I really do wish for us to be friends, Azula. I am not afraid to walk beside you… Think about what I’ve said today Princess because I’m not going anywhere. **”** The last she saw of the Avatar that night was his cocky grin parading arrogantly out of her modest confines.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fire Nation princess brought to this pathetic island five years ago would have been shaken to the very core by the thought of being left speechless by a _pacifist nomad_. Fourteen-year-old Azula would probably be screaming herself to sleep after such an encounter. Frustrated beyond reason that she hadn’t brought the almighty Avatar down with another glorious display of lightning. One that would have indeed made her _**father** _proud.

But laying now on her stiff mattress, a much more mature woman -both physically and mentally- she recounted the unexpected outcome of today. Azula was sure of a few things.

After several years, she was finally being freed from this accursed asylum, with help from a former enemy that was literally _killed_ by her own hand.

The princess was certain an opportunity would arise to finish what she started if compelled to do so even if Azula didn’t necessarily desire to kill the last Airbender.

There was also bound to be some window where she could slip away, unnoticed from prying eyes—a chance where she could create her own freedom.

But what stood out to the young woman most was the newest change she perceived about the master of four elements. Azula couldn’t help but be **_drawn_ **to the new supremely confident manner of the Avatar. While he still held some of the same childish tendencies, there was a calming, serious demeanor underneath it all. The growing man knew what power he held, and he commanded it in a way she had never seen anyone do before. Ashamed as the princess was to admit it, there was something... arousing about her **_favorite visitor_**. Burning these traitorous feelings to ash, Azula laid her head down, making some attempt to rest.

Finally able to force herself into a pitiful sleep, images of an overjoyed Airbender assaulted her dreams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the salty morning breeze flowing in gently off the ocean, Lady Chiyoko and Aang walked a stone path that crossed through the asylum’s outer courtyard. A multi-colored sea of various rare plants and bushes surrounded them on both sides, drowning them in waves of every shade imaginable. This had instantly become the airbender’s favorite spot on the island.

Taking in everything around them, he wondered solemnly if Azula was able to ever find even the briefest moments of peace in beautiful spots like this. Aang instantly felt a recoil of realization, internally chiding himself for pondering something that was so painfully obvious. Feelings of peace must be so hard to come by for the wayward princess. Frowning visibly, the Avatar swore that he would be a pillar for Azula in this next stage of her life. No matter what the firebender or anyone else might try to do, he will help clear the path to her own version of serenity. _Whatever that might look like_ …

Hopefully, Aang will just be able to find his **own peace** along the way.

Able to sense the tension in the young man, Lady Chiyoko spoke up.

 **“** There is no reason for you to feel so down, Avatar Aang. Today brings new life and opportunity that did not exist yesterday. **”** uttered the withered healer while looking past the ominous pillars, and over the beach, unto the vast blue horizon.

 **“** Whatever is currently weighing your conscience must be left in this forgotten place. It will serve no purpose on the journey you and the princess share. She has made immense progress that most won’t see, but I know only _**you** _can tread through the sapphire inferno of Azula’s past and reach her true self. **”**

Moving with more speed than someone her age should be capable of, Chiyoko was already moving away from Aang, heading towards the brick building. The Airbender was left with more questions than answers from the healer’s cryptic message. But it didn’t stop there...

 **“** I believe you are starting to realize this will be a test for Aang, not for the Avatar. **”** finished the old woman with a playful glint to her eyes as she disappeared into the asylum. Befuddled by Lady Chiyoko’s words, the typically light-footed bender was glued to the earth, unable to move from his spot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Escorted by most of the asylum’s on-hand security force, Azula was making her way to a grassy clearing that came before the island’s coast. Following a reasonably safe distance away from the group was the old hag and her pesky understudy, Weilei. The princess couldn’t help but imagine her going away party engulfed in azure flames. Without even any real training over the last few years, she knew it would take little effort to dispatch the pawns that stood in the way of freedom.

As enjoyable as the idea was, she understood it couldn’t ever be a reality. The Airbender would probably leave her here alone on this miserable patch of dirt at best. That’s _if_ he was feeling merciful enough not to take her bending first.

Azula recognized the changing of the guard. Despite the Avatar’s pretty words of a new life, the princess saw things for what they really were. She was being _transferred_ between jailors. The new cell might be devoid of four painted walls but, the firebender was far from free.

The guards breaking formation jerked Azula out from the depressing train of thought. They were suddenly flanking her on both sides, moving with hurried steps back towards the ancient pillars. Before anything could be said, she saw _**him** _standing in front of his burly Sky-Bison, clearly trying to assure the large friend that their latest passenger wouldn’t be doing any harm. The beast didn’t seem entirely convinced but grunted anyway in response. Lady Chiyoko had approached alone from the others, giving the princess a full jug of the healer’s special brew. She joked earnestly to the younger woman about putting the honey in the tea herself from now on. With a warm smile and a wish of safe travels, the old hag gone in the direction of Weilei, who was waiting patiently near the guards. Acknowledging this will likely be the last time they meet, Azula was surprisingly pleased to have had a more personal goodbye from Chiyoko in the princess’ former room earlier this morning. It would be childish to refuse the fact being at the asylum has done _something_ for the now-grown woman.

Aang sensed the princess’ approach from behind him and turned calmly to face her. The calm demeanor was immediately shattered by Azula’s bewitching beauty that had only been amplified by natural light. Visibly refreshed by a bath and some clean clothes, she now dawned a sleeveless black shirt that cutoff barely above her belly-button. Gold bands were clasped around her elbows, shining in a mesmerizing contrast against the woman’s milky white skin. A smooth skirt made of crimson, scarlet, and a dark wine was secured around her waist, reaching down most of her thigh. Ebony pants extended down the princess’ long, athletic legs, past the skirt to slightly below the knee. Completing the look, Azula had her hair tied in its signature style. Proudly displaying the Fire Nation insignia in her typical top knot.

The Avatar didn’t have the power to stop his face from turning the same shades of red as Azula’s dress. The well-developed woman obviously held no qualms with showing some skin during the roasting summer sun. Aang wanted to suggest something that would protect her perfect skin but couldn’t find the willpower. He was admittedly turned to a stuttering mess by the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

After the Airbender was unable to form words for a few moments, the princess took mercy on him. “It's established you're a fan of my attire but where are we off to now, **_Avatar_**? I don’t plan on spending a second longer than required on this wretched island.” She stood now in front of the world’s most revered man. Gold eyes roamed his gray ones, waiting for his answer expectantly. A broad, goofy grin met her gaze. “Don’t get too ahead of yourself, princess. You might be asking me to take you back here in a few days.” Before she could protest, the Airbender grabbed Azula with one arm, gently vaulting them onto Appa’s saddle. In seconds they were soaring through the sky, leaving the asylum as nothing but a faint afterthought in the rearview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the first two chapters are complete and I have set the story's direction a little bit, expect things only to pick up more from here! Staying true to the (aged up) characters is arguably the most important thing to me about this fic so any feedback about that is always appreciated. Oh, and if you're wondering why no one has really brought up the trial yet, that is something that will be addressed.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and stay safe!


End file.
